Victims of Love
by Mira L. Nara
Summary: Haruno Sakura has just transported to Konoha University, and luckily for her, Uzumaki Naruto is in every single one of her classes. Winter Break hits and Sakura wants to tutor the struggling Uzumaki; but is that all the two will be doing? NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was sitting at his desk, with Sasuke sitting next to him. _Man, college is _so_ boring! _But little did Naruto know that college was going to be the beginning of a whole new life for him. Sasuke just fiddled around with his pencil and stared at the desk. Naruto sighed. The teacher walked into the room, late as always. "Kakashi-sensei! You're late, _again!" _Naruto shouted at the porn-reading teacher. Kakashi sighed.

"Naruto, do I have to explain myself to you everytime?" The class erupted in laughter.

"Let me guess, you got lost on the path of life again?" Sasuke asked blankly. Naruto chuckled at that. Kakashi had been their teacher back in fifth grade, and he used the same excuse everytime.

"Do I have to assign detentions for you two?" Naruto stared at his teacher with wide eyes.

"N-no, Kakashi-sensei!!"

"Hn." Sasuke replied with his usual blankness. Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Anways... Class, we will be having a new student join us. She should be here shortly..." Everyone turned to their neighbor and started whispering. Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Hey, what do you think this girl is going to be like?" Naruto asked. Sasuke folded his hands and rested his chin on them.

"I just hope she's not another fangirl," Sasuke said while turning to give the fangirls death glares, sending them squealing. Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah. I hope she's actually smart and pretty. Not just pretty and dumb, or smart and ugly, but smart _and_ pretty." Naruto watched the door eagerly, waiting for the new student to come in. He then looked around the room desperatly. _Where would she sit?_ He thought to himself. He remembered that there was an empty seat behind him. Naruto quickly turned around to make sure, and he was right, no one was sitting there.

Sasuke interrutped his thoughts, "Why are you spazzing out?" He simply asked. Naruto turned back around to face the Uchiha.

"W-what? Just wondering where the new girl would sit..." Sasuke huffed and took out his notebook to start making a list of why he hates the new girl, even though he didn't know her yet.

Kakashi clapped his hands together to make everyone shut up. "Ok, class. Our new student is sick today, so she won't be coming in, sorry." There was a bunch of groaning and awes after that.

Naruto sighed. Well, at least he had _something_ to look forward to tomorrow... The blonde suddenly raised his hand, and Kakashi called on him. "Kakashi-sensei, do you at least know her name?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yes, I do know that much. Her name is Haruno Sakura, and she is transporting from the Ladies College of Konoha. That's a private school, if some of you don't know..." Naruto grinned and nudged Sasuke in the arm.

"Ya hear that, bastard? She's coming from a private school!!" The Uchiha sighed and closed his notebook.

"So?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"So? _All_ girls from private schools are hott! And they are bad!!" He paused, "Take a look at Ino-chan and her friends!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You mean the slut trut?" Naruto chuckled and nodded his head. "What about them? I mean it's just Ino, Kat, Hinata, and Temari." The blonde's eyes grew wide.

"What about them? I already told you, they are hott! And I know that you like Kat-chan!" Sasuke whipped around to face Naruto.

"What did you say?" He asked staring daggers at Naruto.

"N-nothing... Bu-" He was cut off by a squeal and the sound of Sasuke trying to pry his fangirl off of him. "Oi, Kat-chan!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Get off of me!" Kat just giggled and sighed.

"Oh Sasuke-_kun_, what are we going to do with you?" She said while hugging Sasuke tighter. She turned to Naruto. "Oh, hello Naruto.. Hopefully this new girl won't be any competition for me, wait, no one is!" Naruto even rolled his eyes at that.

"Well, just to let you know..." Kat cut him off with a glare. "Ok, ok. Yeah, and hopefully this girl will be smart too..." The bell rang and Kat released herself from Sasuke and pranced off out of the room. Naruto grabbed his books and stood up. He stopped over at Kakashi's desk. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei.." Kakashi was instantly interrupted and looked up from his book.

"What is it?" He asked impaitiently.

"Umm.. Can you put the new girl behind me?" Naruto replied nervously.

"I was going to anyways. Why?" Naruto chuckled.

"No reason!" He said quickly and shot out of the room.

--

Naruto sighed. It was finally the last period of the day. And unfortunatly in this class, he had to sit next to Hinata. All she did was ramble on and on about clothes and such. Naruto never knew how anyone could put up with her. How many boyfriends has she had? Too many. And at the end of the period, whenever one of her ex's walk by, she bursts into tears and annoys Naruto even more. He sighed again. Hinata noticed Naruto's actions and shut up. "What's the matter, Naruto-kun?"

"Do you ever shut up?" Naruto asked. Hinata blushed.

"I-I'm sorry..." She looked down at her paper. Hinata still occasionally stuttered and blushed when she was around Naruto, but she usually covered it up by talking so much that he never got a chance to talk. Naruto shook his head, he didn't really like being mean to people.

"Hinata, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you..." Hinata smiled and continued on with her talking. _How does she not get caught by the teacher? _Naruto thought while looking up at the teacher, it was the chain-smoker Asuma.

The bell rang triumphantly and everyone rushed out, eager to greet friends and lovers. Naruto gathered his stuff and met his friends at the door as well. Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sasuke waited for him to grab his stuff and they left the building on their way to soccer practice. The infamous group of girls crossed their path, Kat and Ino fought over Sasuke, as usual, and the rest of the guys laughed. "Well, Sasuke, I guess that's what happens when you are so harsh and cold to the world." Neji said while chuckling. Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"It's a good thing I don't have a fanclub!" They all laughed again and headed towards the field to practice.

--

"ACHOO!" Sakura wiped her nose with a tissue and tossed it into the trash bin. _Man, this sucks! _She had to miss her first day at a public school because of a stupid cold. She pulled out her class schedual and looked over her classes for about the four-hundreth time. First period was Reading with Kakashi Hatake. Second period was Gym with Gai Might. Third period was a free period. Fourth was Math with Kurenai. Next was lunch, then she had fifth period, which was Art with Deidara. Sixth seemed like the funnest to her, Pyshcology, and her teacher was Ibiki Morino. Seventh period was Science with Asuma Sarutobi. Sakura sneezed again. She flopped back down on the bed. "I wonder if there is going to be any cute guys there..." She mumbled to herself, and then drifted off to sleep.

Sakura slapped the snooze button on her alarm clock and sat up in her bed yawning. She pulled the covers off of her and got out of her bed. She set her alarm really early so she could get stuff ready for her dorm at the university. Sakura only packed her clothes, make-up, and other accessories. She put on a long red shirt with black leggings, and black ballet flats. Sakura grabbed her small silver Louis Vuiton purse and snatched the car keys off of her counter. "Time to go to college." She muttered to herself. Sakura walked over to her car and got in, but before she left, she had to brush her hair and put on some lipstick.

--

Naruto tapped his desk impatiently waiting for Sakura to arrive in his classroom. He turned to Sasuke. "Hey, when do you think she will get here??" Naruto asked nervously.

"Do you think I really care?" Naruto sighed, the Uchiha was right. There was a knock on the door and Kakashi rushed to the door. He looked at the class and told them to be quiet and not freak out. Kakashi quietly opened the door and a tall, slender, pink-haired girl walked in. Naruto's jaw literally dropped, and surprisingly, so did Sasuke's. She wasn't like other girls already. Sakura talked to Kakashi for a few minutes and she was directed to the seat behind Naruto. Whispers and mumbles erupted among the classroom, everyone excited about their new classmate.

Naruto turned around to face Sakura, "Umm.. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He then pointed a thumb in Sasuke's direction. "I'll probably have to tell you his name too, since he doesn't like to talk to new people. He's Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun. And I hope that I can break the barrier between the new girl and just an average person real soon." Naruto's face reddened.

"Heh. Oh, what are your classes?" He asked. Sakura bent over to grab her purse and Naruto instantly turned to Sasuke. "Wow, bastard. She is really nice and good looking!" Sasuke just nodded and continued being quiet. Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around again. A piece of paper was held out in his direction. Naruto grabbed it and scanned through the classes. "Wow. This is really wierd, but, we have every class together!" Sakura giggled.

"That's cool. I guess I found someone to show me around campus then!" Naruto nodded. This was definatly going to be a great year for him.


	2. Chapter 2

End of first period bell rang, and Sakura stood up. She was suddenly surrounded by a group of girls asking her non-sense questions. Sakura's face started to turn red from all of the people around her. One girl pushed all of the others out of the way and stood infront of Sakura. "So, I'm guessing that you aren't going to try and steal my Sasuke-kun, now are you?" Sakura put her hands on her hips and mocked the other girl's attitude.

"Now, why would I want some low guy who is cold and harsh to everyone? I'm sure he doesn't even like you." Sakura flipped her shoulder length hair. Hearing her response, Sasuke turned his attention to the pink-haired teenager stadning in front of him. Naruto laughed.

"You go, Sakura-chan! Tell Kat who's boss!" Sakura turned to Naruto and smiled. She had already made a good friend. Kat huffed and stormed off, with her friends trailing after her, all but one, Ino Yamanaka.

"I'm sorry about Kat's attitude. She saw the way Sasuke-kun looked at you when you came in and she instantly got jealous. I think you're really cool and wondered if you would wanna hang out some time." Sakura nodded. "Oh, I'm Ino."

"I would like to hang out. Heh." Sakura smiled and the two girls walked out of the room together. Naruto sighed.

"Great, Sakura-chan has already been sucked in by Ino..." Sasuke chuckled and stood up, with Naruto straggling behind.

--

The bell for lunch rang, and Sakura waited at the door for Naruto and Ino. Ino went ahead while Naruto asked Sakura a question, "Hey, Sakura-chan, do you want to have lunch with me?" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, why not?" Naruto sighed.

"Ok, it's just that, well, never mind.." Sakura waited.

"Is it ok if Ino-chan can eat with us?" Naruto nodded, as long as Sakura was there, he didn't really care. Sakura walked down the hallway and Naruto followed. They came into a large cafeteria with tons of tables and even more food stands. Sakura found Ino and waved her over. Ino ran over and sat down next to Sakura at the table. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Chouji also came over. Of course, Sakura was being stared at the whole time, and she finally got up to go get food.

Sakura ate her final bite of chicken and looked at her plate, totally clean. Ino and the others stared at her plate wide eyed, how could such a slender girl eat so much? The bell rang and everyone got up and bid their farewells for the next class period.

--

In seventh period a few days later, Sakura had to sit next to Kiba in this class, she didn't mind too much, he just talked way too much about dogs. Kiba occasionally looked over at Sakura and noticed that she was totally dazed. He shook her shoulder, "Sakura?" She moved and looked over at Kiba.

"Oops, sorry." She was going to say something else, but the final bell rang and she gathered her books to leave.

On her way to her dorm, Ino stopped her. "Hey, Sakura, let's have a party at my dorm, so you can get to know more people." Sakura shrugged.

"Ok, I guess..." Ino smiled.

"Great! I'll see you there at 7:00!" Sakura nodded and took out her keys. She unlocked the door and walked inside. What should she wear to the party? She instantly invaded her closet and threw clothes out left and right. Sakura finally stopped when she found a small black mini-skirt with a matching top. She found black pumps and slipped them on. She knew it didn't have to look too fancy, so Sakura just pulled her hair back in a ponytail and put on more lipstick. There was a sudden knock on her door, and Sakura left the closet to answer. Naruto and Sasuke were standing in the hallway.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Ino told us to come and get you." Sakura looked over at the clock, it was 7:30! She rubbed the back of her head and chuckled.

"Oops, I lost track of time..." Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked down the hallway. Sakura grabbed her keys and locked the door, while Naruto waited for her.

They walked down the hallway and towards Ino's room. She had one of the biggest dorms on campus, and she was pretty lucky that she didn't have to share with anyone. They stopped at the door and heard music playing, thank gawd they didn't have classes tomorrow! Sakura knocked on the door and Naruto just winked while opening up the door. Sakura's face grew red in embarassment. They walked in and Ino dashed over to greet Sakura. The place was crowded, how could Ino have so many people in her room? "Sakura, what was taking you so long?" Sakura giggled.

"I was looking in my closet!" Ino shook her head.

"That sounds about right from a college freshman!" They walked over to the punch table and got something to drink. Ino offered to get Sakura's drink for her, since Ino knew that Sakura never let herself get loose, she decided to spice up her drink, and then handed it to Sakura. She took a drink and smiled.

"Wow! What is this stuff??" Ino chuckled softly to herself. Sakura could feel herself become woozy for a few seconds..but she went back to the hyper mode and continued on drinking.

Naruto came over to ask Sakura if she wanted to dance with him. Sakura was really giddy and hyper and followed him to a less crowded area. "Hehe! I'm having soo much fun, what about you, Naruto-kun?" He nodded and his face grew red again. He still wasn't used to being called Naruto-kun.

Within minutes, Sakura felt totally buzzed. She held her head that was in pain. She walked over to Ino, with Naruto following behind constantly asking if she was ok. "Ino, what the hell did you put in my drink...?" Ino turned around to see a very angry Sakura, and from the past few days, Ino knew to stay away from Sakura when she's angry.

"Umm... Who wants to play "Seven minutes in heaven?"" Sakura's face went pale, and so did about everyone else.

A/N: Wasn't exactly pleased with this chapter, but I was still motivated to upload it because I had recieved four reviews for the previous chapter!! OH YEAH! Lawl. Anyways... the story gets better, this is just like a small taste! Lawl.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura clutched her head, and the room felt like it was spinning. _I can't play this game, I don't know anyone!_ Naruto was frozen in the spot he was standing. He didn't like that game at all. Ino chuckled. "Umm.. Let's all sit in a circle, guys on one side, and girls one the other." Ino grabbed a bowl and passed out cards to the guys. Naruto opened his card up, _orange. _Sakura nervously sat down next to Ino and Temari.

She leaned over to Ino, "Umm.. Ino-chan, I don't really know any of these people.."

"Don't worry, I'm gonna introduce everyone for you!" Sakura nodded. "Ok, everyone, listen up. My friend here, Sakura Haruno, doesn't know many of you. So go around the circle and introduce yourselves!" Ino started. "Of course you know, I'm Ino Yamanaka." She pointed to the girl sitting next to her.

She had slightly long hair than Sakura, and it was a nice shade of dark blue. The girl had pale purple eyes, which kind of creeped Sakura out, and she had a pale face also, "I'm Hinata Hyuga," Hinata stated glaring at Sakura.

Hinata then pointed to the person on her other side, "I'm Kiba. But you should have already known that!" He then pointed to Sasuke, who replied with a 'hn,' because Sakura already knew him. Naruto chuckled and passed it on to the next person, Shikamaru, who introduced himself. Chouji was sitting next to him, eating a bag of potato chips, and so on.

--

When everyone got done introducing themselves, Ino shoved the bowl in Sakura's direction. "You go first!" Sakura's face went pale again, and her head throbbed in pain. Sakura dipped her hand in the bowl and pulled out a small card. She opened it up and saw that it said orange. She stood up.

"Orange?" Naruto's face grew red and he stood up.

"Umm.. That would be me, Sakura-chan." A lot of the guys groaned hoping the pink-haired girl got their color. Sakura nodded and headed towards the closet. Ino happily opened the door for them.

"See you two in seven minutes!" Sakura mumbled something under her breath and went into the small closet.

It was covered with clothes and shoes. Sakura stood at one end of the closet, and Naruto stood at the other end. "Umm... Sorry that you got me, Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled, but she knew that Naruto wouldn't be able to see it.

"It's ok. I don't really mind. I just didn't want to have to come in here with someone I didn't know!" Naruto's face reddened.

"Oh." Sakura sat down on the ground and hugged her knees. "Umm.. Sakura-chan?"

"Hm? What is it?" Naruto sighed.

"You're not one of Sasuke's fangirls, are you?" Sakura chuckled.

"Why would I? He's just a jerk who is mean to everyone. I mean, look at the way he treats Ino-chan. Harsh." Naruto sighed in relief.

"Yeah." There was a knocking on the door, followed by Kiba and Ino literally breaking the door down to try and catch them in the act.

Sakura giggled and sighed at Ino's actions. "Nothing is going on. So calm down." Ino just put her hands on her hips and chuckled.

"Man, I really wanted to see something!" Sakura stood up and walked out the door, with Naruto following.

--

A few hours later, Sakura was laying on the couch waiting for the last pair to come out, it was Ino and Shikamaru. An alarm went off and Sakura ran to the door. She knocked on it, "Time's up!" Of course, from what Ino says, she expected Shikamaru to be sleeping. She opened up the door and saw Ino and Shika in full make-out mode. A small giggled came out from Sakura's mouth and Ino stopped, turning to Sakura with her face bright red.

"Umm...I guess he's not as lazy as everyone thought..." She got up and ran out of the closet, in full embarassment. Shikamaru just shrugged and left the closet as well.

"How troublesome.." Sakura chuckled and closed the door heading back over to the couch. Ino turned off the music to make an announcement.

"Well, party over, I hope everyone had a good time!" Sakura stood up and went to go to the door. But she remembered her purse was still on the couch. She walked over and picked it up.

"See you later, Ino." Sakura said while leaving.

--

Time seemed to fly by at Konoha University, because "end of the semester" exams were coming up. "Hey, Naruto. What do we have to study again?" Sakura and Naruto hung out on a daily basis, and they had become best friends. Sasuke envied their relationship and never talked anymore.

Naruto pulled out a small slip of paper from his pocket. "Here, that's the schedule and what we have to study." Sakura smiled.

"Thanks." She looked over the paper. Once final exams were over, they had a whole week of no classes, and everyone knew what that meant, Ino's annual sleepover. Sakura had grown quite popular among the campus. She had been asked out multiple times and never accepted, but that just made the guys want her more. Kakashi clapped his hands together to make everyone be quiet.

"Ok, class. You're lucky, I have some very important teacher duties to respond to, so there will be a subsitute teacher for you." Cheers and shouts covered the classroom. Kakashi shook his head. "Kids..."

--

Sakura grabbed her tray of food and sat down in-between Naruto and Ino. Ino was giddy as usual and she had some type of secret that she was keeping from everyone... She then whipped out a box with a ribbon on it. "Ino, what is that?" A small grin came across her face as she untied the ribbon. Ino took out a stack of invitations. Sakura knew what it was. Ino passed out cards to the whole table. Naruto opened his up and read the inside, _"You have been invited to Ino Yamanaka's end of semester sleepover party!"_ Sakura sighed and shook her head at the sight. "She might as well put on there, 'Prepare yourself to be severly drunk and what not...'"

A/N: Heh. Sorry for the late, and I mean late, update! Usually I update quickly, but I was working hard on my newest fanfic, Untouched, and I'm not telling who the main couple of this one is, but you should be able to tell quickly, if not, then I guess you'll have to wait until I release about seven more chapters after the first one! Hehe! I'm so evil! Lawlz, I already have that story planned out, but not written!

Thanks soo much for all the reviews and support, it's what keeps me going!! 3 You people are amazing!

And I'm sure you are all going to kill me cuz there was like no NaruSaku moments in this, but I think the next chapter ((which I wrote ahead of time!)) has more.. Lolz. Christmas is coming up in the story, so be prepared for some unexpected things!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Whoa. I'm like gonna save myself and go hide. Cuz right now, I'm pretty sure there are a lot of people who want to kill me. **

**Anyways, I thought this chapter ended really cute. Some emo Sasuke moments in there, some nosy Ino moments, and then the gullible NaruSaku moments!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto...EVERYBODY WOULD WEAR PINK JUMPSUITS!! Not even joking. Seriously.**

Sakura had passed the final exams without missing a single problem, but Naruto on the other hand, just barely passed it. Naruto asked Sakura to tutor him so he would be ready for the next tests. Sakura looked out the window, it was snowing, and it was the middle of December. Christmas was in two days, and so was Ino's party. Naruto interrupted her thoughts. "Sakura-chan, how come you're so smart?!" Sakura turned to Naruto and giggled.

"Maybe you just need to be more smart!" She said while poking Naruto on the forehead. He rubbed his forehead in pain, _man, Sakura-chan sure does pack a poke! _

"Sakura-chan, you're everything I want in a girl." Sakura blushed.

"R-really? What would that be?" Naruto put his hands behind his head and layed down on his bed.

"Well, you're smart, pretty, kind, thoughtful, and fun. I really like hanging out with you, Sakura-chan." Sakura blushed madly after that.

"R-really?" Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. Sakura leaned down towards Naruto and kissed him on the cheek. It was a friendly kiss, nothing more than that. That caused Naruto to open an eye with suspicion.

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura giggled.

"That was really sweet of you." She sat back up and there was knocking at the door. "Come in." Sasuke walked into the room, he saw Sakura sitting next to Naruto, and that made him mad.

"Oh, Naruto, we have a meeting to attend." Naruto sat up.

"Um, Sakura-chan, do you think you can help me some other time?" Sakura nodded and stood up.

"Catch you later, Naruto!" Sakura then walked down to her dorm, which was only two doors down from Naruto's.

She walked in and sat down on her bed and checked her mail. Sakura had one new message from Ino. _"Hey, what were you doing at Naruto's?"_ Sakura froze, did Ino know what just happened? Sakura feriously typed a reply.

_"Uh, I was just tutoring him. Nothing else!"_ But she knew that Ino wasn't going to buy that.

_"Oh really? What else happened?"_ Sakura sighed.

_"I'll tell you later!"_ She then shut off her laptop and closed the lid. Sakura layed down on her bed and thought. Christmas was two days away, Ino was having a party in two days as well. Just what was Ino planning to do at that party? Sakura fell asleep shortly.

--

There were knocks on Sakura's door, she sat up and walked to the door to see a very curious Ino. "Ok, Sakura, spill. What else happened?"

Sakura told Ino about how Naruto just barely passed the final exams and that she offered to help him. She then talked about what Naruto told her, that she was everything he wanted in a girl. That made Ino go all googly eyes and what not. Sakura told her that she gave Naruto a friendly kiss on the cheek, and she meant friendly. "Naruto obviously took the kiss like it wasn't supposed to be friendly." Ino laughed.

"Well, that's what you get for even kissing him! Oh come on Sakura, we all know that Naruto has a _huge_ crush on you!" Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I don't believe that! He's my friend, and I hope he doesn't want to be anything more than that!" Ino shook her head.

"Oh well. Anyways, my party is going to be at a club down the road, 'cause we all know that my dorm is way to small to hold my glamorous party!" Ino stated with a smile.

"Um, Ino, what about the sleepover part?" That made Ino's face go pale.

"I forgot about that... I have to go and plan!" And with that, Ino ran off down the hallway. Sakura shook her head and walked back into her room. She heard some banging from down the hall, Sakura peeked her head outside to see what was going on. It sounded like it was coming from Naruto's room, so she ran down to Naruto's door and put her ear to the door.

"Naruto, you knew how I felt! Why would you go behind my back and do that?!" Sakura could tell it was the angsty Uchiha's voice. Something crashed and a ripping sound could be heard.

"Sasuke, just shut the hell up! It's not my fault!" Sakura kept quiet to hear more.

"I don't care! It happened, and that's all I care about! You knew! You _knew!"_ _What did Naruto know?_ Sakura put her hand on the door knob, but stopped herself from twisting it open. She sighed.

"Sasuke, it's not my fault!" Sakura knew she had to. She twisted the knob so the door would open, and she saw Sasuke standing in front of Naruto, literally ripping his hair out. And Naruto was trying to get out of Sasuke's path.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke turned around to see the pink-haired girl in the doorway.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?!" Naruto chuckled.

"She probably could hear the noise you were making while breaking my shit!" Sakura had terror written across her face.

"Naruto, what happened?"

"Nothing, Sakura-chan. Sasuke is just having a fit." The Uchiha turned to Naruto and glared at him.

"Oh, since when was _I_ having a fit?" Naruto cocked his head to a side.

"Well, excuse me. But who was it that was throwing my stuff around the room? And who was it that was yelling at me for something I _didn't_ do?" Sakura just shook her head.

"What didn't you do? Just tell me, or I'm not leaving."

"The bastard here is pissed just because you gave me a kiss on the cheek." Sakura's face turned red. "I tried to explain to him that it was your way of thanking me for the compliment. But that just made him even more mad." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Sakura, is that true? And what did Naruto compliment you on?" Sakura was still frozen in one spot.

"Y-yeah. He just said I looked pretty today. I didn't really know what I was doing really.. But it's no reason to throw stuff at him! So, Sasuke, please just leave. Everyone knows that I used to be on the Konoha wrestling team." Sasuke nodded and left the room, but he stopped at the doorway.

"Naruto, if I catch you doing anything that I know you shouldn't be doing, I will not hold back." Sakura sighed once he was fully gone.

"Sakura-chan! That was amazing! I couldn't even make him leave!" Sakura was still in shock that Naruto told Sasuke what had happened.

"Why was he so mad? And how did he find out?"

"Well, the bastard likes you a lot, and I mean _a lot!" _Sakura walked over and sat next to Naruto on his bed.

"Oh really?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, and he found out from Ino or something."

"Ino, I can't believe she told him! Why would she anyways?" The blonde shrugged.

"I don't know. Well, I know how much you like spending time with me, but I'm tired and I have to get some sleep, or else I might go crazy!" Sakura giggled and stood up.

"Oh alright. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, ok?" Naruto had already closed his eyes, but he nodded.

"Ok."

--

As the alarm started ringing, Sakura rolled over in her bed and covered her head with a pillow. But, the alarm got quite annoying, so Sakura gave in and got up for breakfast. She put on some slippers and grabbed her keys to go and eat. Since it was break, she didn't have to get dressed. After grabbing a bowl of cereal, Sakura sat down with Naruto and the others at their usual spot. "Hi, Naruto!" Naruto turned to the pink-haired girl.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!! Oh, can you close your eyes for a second??"

"Now wh-" Naruto cut her off.

"Please?" Sakura sighed and nodded, causing Naruto to smile. She closed her eyes and Naruto stood up, fumbled around in his pocket to finally find a small box. He took off the lid to show a silver necklace with a Konoha Leaf. There was also a small ring attached to the chain. Naruto walked behind Sakura and put the necklace on her, then he moved the hair that was under the chain, out of the way. "Ok, you can open your eyes. Merry Christmas!"

Sakura opened her eyes while Naruto was sitting back down. She looked down at the necklace. It was a silver Konoha leaf charm, and there was also a silver ring hanging on the chain. She examined the ring. "Read the inside of it." The blonde stated. Sakura looked at the inner part. _Best Friends Forever, Sakura and Naruto._ She smiled and hugged Naruto.

"Aww! That is soo cute!! But, Naruto, Christmas is tomorrow..."

"Yeah, I know, I wanted to be the first one to give you your present!!" Sakura smiled.

"Aww. That's really sweet. You don't get your gift until tomorrow!" Naruto just nodded and tried to escape the death hug. Sasuke walked over and noticed Sakura hugging Naruto, which made him mad.

He cleared his throat, "Um, Naruto. Sorry to break up this moment, but I thought I told you to not do anything that you shouldn't." Sakura pulled away and looked at the angry Uchiha. Naruto then turned to Sasuke.

"Sorry, Sasuke. But you have to find something else to do, besides stalking Sakura-chan and I every second you've got. I was just giving her an early Christmas gift." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"A hug?" Sakura giggled.

"No, he got me this necklace!!" Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight.

"H-how could you afford that, Naruto? Those leaves are really rare and expensive!!" Sakura turned to Naruto.

"How expensive was this?"

"It was my mom's she said to give it to a really nice girl. And that would be Sakura-chan." Sakura blushed and Sasuke just stormed off.

"Thank you." Naruto grinned.

"No problem!"

**A/N: Mwahahahahaha! Sasuke was EBIL in this chapter. I didn't like him. I actually wrote this whole story a really really really long time ago. Like back in January. Lolz.**

**Review plzz**

**Mira L. Nara**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Once again, I am sorryyyy! I got reallllll caught up in something, and I kind of forgot. haha. here's the...last chapter. of the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura finished her breakfast and stood up. "Naruto, I'm coming to your dorm in thirty minutes to tutor you. Ok? Be ready too, I'm not going to wait outside your dorm for three hours again!" Naruto chuckled and nodded.

"Ok, Sakura-chan!!" Sakura walked over to the trash can and dumped her bowl, then threw the bowl away. She walked back to her dorm and got dressed in a green t-shirt that read "Konoha" across the front with black pair of slacks. She slipped on a pair of white flip-flops and layed down on her bed. She turned on the T.V. and watched the news for awhile. Sakura looked over at the clock and noticed that she was fifteen minutes behind! She grabbed her laptop, and stopped at the espresso machine on her way out. Sakura knew that Naruto loved espresso so she got him a cup. Then she grabbed her keys and left for Naruto's dorm. She knocked on the door. No answer.

"Naruto, I'm here!" Still no answer. "You can't hide from learning!" There was no answer again. "Ok, I'm coming in!"

"Wait, Sakura-chan!" Sakura sighed.

"I'm not waiting forever!" She waited a few more minutes and decided to open the door. She twisted the doorknob and opened the door. Naruto was standing in the room trying to pull a shirt over his head, and Sakura froze. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. She wasn't paying attention and accidentally dropped the espresso. Naruto put his shirt on and rushed over to help the frozen girl. Sakura finally snapped back to reality and bent down to wipe up the spilt espresso. "I-I'm sorry... I didn't know you were getting dressed... I thought you were just trying to avoid studying again." Sakura said with a half-hearted smile.

"It's ok, Sakura-chan. I should have told you what I was doing. And I don't mind you coming over to help me study, I actually like it." Sakura blushed. Naruto sure did have a way with his words.

"Really? That's really nice..." Sakura was lucky that Naruto had wooden floors right by his door. She stood up once she had cleaned up the mess and threw all of the paper towels away. Her cell phone started ringing once she sat down on the bed. "Hello?" A chirping voice giggled on the other line.

"Sakura, what did Naruto give you this morning?" Sakura sighed, she turned to Naruto.

"Um, Naruto, I have to step outside for a few minutes!" Naruto nodded and watched as Sakura dashed out the door.

"Ooh, are you at Naruto's?"

"Yeah, I'm still tutoring him. But get this, when I got to his dorm this morning, I knocked on the door. No answer, so I knock again. Still no answer! Then I say that I'm coming in, he says to hold on," before Sakura continued on with the conversation, she walked down the hallway more towards her dorm, "and I say I'm not waiting forever. I wait a few more minutes and open the door, to see Naruto trying to pull a shirt over his head!" Ino gasped and giggled.

"Wow, Sakura, sounds like one heck of a morning! Now, what did Naruto give you at breakfast?"

"I'm not done yet, I totally embarassed the shit out of me 'cause I couldn't stop staring at him! And then I accidently dropped the espresso in my hands! Luckily, he has hard-wood flooring by his door! It was soo embarassing!!" Ino sighed.

"Oh, wow. Sakura, I think you're falling for him." Sakura gasped.

"What? Why? He's my friend, nothing more!" Ino giggled.

"Sakura, weren't you the one who came into his room, and weren't you the one who kissed him? I do believe I heard about the little fight that you witnessed between Sasuke and Naruto." Sakura sighed.

"Whatever. He's just a friend." And with that, she hung up on the platnium blonde. Sakura sighed and headed back to Naruto's dorm. She opened the door, which bumped into Naruto who was on the other side. Sakura accidentally tripped over her own feet and went falling towards the floor. But Naruto caught her by the waist, which made Sakura's face turn about twelve different shades of red.

"Sakura-chan, you are so clumsy!" Sakura chuckled and stood up, wiping the dirt off of herself.

"S-sorry.." She walked over to Naruto's bed and sat down, then went to reach for her laptop when...

"Sakura-chan! Get down!" Naruto knocked Sakura off of the bed and a rock came flying in through the window.

"What the heck?! Who threw that?!" Sakura sat up and reached for the rock. There was a note on it.

Naruto sighed. "The bastard probably sent it." Naruto opened up the note, as he predicted, Sasuke sent it.

Naruto, if I were you, I would stay away from Sakura, or you might be getting a major ass kicking! Sasuke Uchiha Naruto just laughed at Sasuke's note.

"Naruto, I guess I have to leave now." Sakura stood up, but Naruto grabbed her wrist.

"Oh come on, do you really think Sasuke is going to be able to do that?" Sakura sighed.

"Ok, but Naruto, I really don't want you to get hurt!"

"I won't let him touch me, I promise." Sakura smiled.

"Ok, but if I hear that you got your ass kicked, there'll be another ass kicking coming your way!" Naruto's face went pale.

"Ok..." He stood up and released Sakura's hand, then sat down on the bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually, 10:30 p.m. rolled around and Naruto was clutching his head from how much stuff Sakura tried to teach him. "Sakura-chan... I'm too tired!! Please, no more studying!!!" Sakura giggled.

"Naruto, I'm thirsty, do you have something to drink?"

"Yeah, a few beers, that's it." Sakura raised an eyebrow, she didn't know Naruto was a drinker. "I only drink when I'm exhausted and thirsty at the same time. Sakura-chan, I'm not an alcholic, don't worry." Sakura giggled and nodded.

"Ok, well, I'm so thirsty that beer is gonna be better then nothing!" Naruto stood up and walked over to the mini-fridge, grabbed two beers and walked back over to Sakura.

"Here you go." Sakura took the cap off and continued on tutoring Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"N-N-Naruto... How many beers *hic* was that??" Naruto shrugged, he was too drunk to think.

"I-I don't kn*hic*ow. Ten?" Sakura sighed. She stood up.

"Ow, my head *hic* hurts..." She looked at the clock, it was 2:30 a.m. "Oh wow! Look at *hic* the time! I *hic* have to go now Naruto..." Sakura headed for the door, but Naruto grabbed her by the hand and pulled her onto his lap, kissing her on the lips. Sakura gasped and pulled away, only causing Naruto to pin her down to his bed.

"Sakura-chan... I really like you... That's why I *hic* always don't mind when you tutor me..." That made Sakura blush.

"Um, Naruto... *hic*" _I guess Ino was right..._ Sakura sighed.

((flashback Sakura's P.O.V.))

_I walked into the room, only to be greeted by the whole class with 'oohs' and 'ahhs.' The teacher was reading some kind of porn book, and he had a mask covering his mouth and nose, with an eye patch going over his right eye. He looked up from his book 'cause of all the rucus and spotted me. "Oh hello, Ms. Haruno. I am Kakashi Hatake, and this will be your homeroom class. If you don't mind, I would like to have a word with you." I nodded and followed him over to his desk. "You are going to be sitting behind Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." He pointed to the two. I looked from the boy with the blueish-black hair, then to the blonde sitting next to him. I didn't really here what else Kakashi-sensei was saying, because I was staring at the blonde. "Ok, now go ahead to your seat while I get the class settled down." I nodded and sat behind the blonde, who imediatly turned around to greet me._

"Umm.. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He then pointed a thumb in Sasuke's direction. "I'll probably have to tell you his name too, since he doesn't like to talk to new people. He's Sasuke Uchiha." I smiled. He was really cute!

"Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun. And I hope that I can break the barrier between the new girl and just an average person real soon." Naruto's face reddened. I giggled.

((end of flashback))

Sakura layed on Naruto's bed frozen, mostly because she was still pinned to it. _I guess I've liked Naruto ever since that first day..._ She pried Naruto's hands off of her and sat up, kissing Naruto back. Naruto was shocked at this. He pulled away and looked at Sakura suspiciously.

"Umm, Sakura-chan?" Sakura just giggled and stood up.

"I have to go, I'm too *hic* tired and drunk..." Sakura walked towards the door and went back to her dorm.

* * *

**A/N: Welll. That's the end! Kind of sucky ending, huh? I just dont remember what else was going to happen. sooo..end!**


End file.
